User talk:82.9.18.53/Observations
Oops, you forgot people like User:Shinomori and me who do nothing but run droks and are insane at it. Also, I highly recommend looking at some contributions of User:Auron. He's got his head on straight. Welcome to pvx by the way. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 00:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I was mainly talking about the pvp section, I haven't played high end pve in maybe half a year. I've seen a couple posts by Auron, but he doesn't seem to actively contribute, although I don't blame him, especially considering the 3rd section of people I've put. They seem to listen to nothing and nobody no matter what the experience level, titles, who they play with (or whatever you personally use as an indicator of skill, I don't really know what goes round here) 00:44, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::People stopped contributing a LONG time ago, most of them still fiddle with the build articles while they troll talk pages though--Relyk 04:10, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::If you want people to stfu and listen, just e-peen the living crap out of them. Most users on this site are meek idiots who follow whoever does the best impression of authority. User type #1, btw. --71.229 06:55, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::Having to e-peen the crap out of someone really shouldn't be necessary. Really, just backs up my feelings that the 3rd type ones should just be banned - they degregate the wiki & slow processes down and take up space. Thats deconstructive, not constructive. 14:36, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::But I like a lot on this don't actually play gaywars very much anymore coz it's boring Exo Oo 22:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) yea, you see; people from type 1. (like me ;o) just don't comment on build pages that much because it would then become hella obvious that we are actually terrible. ^_^Brandnew 07:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Troll troll troll troll, bait bait bait bait. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 14:50, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Troll Omurette? - 14:52, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Frosty mc Potential! (lol) FrostytheAdmin 14:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I am noticing a lack of me being in any usertypes, this upsets me. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 15:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Fuck I am with Luke agian....I will never let this down 16:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Xtreme you are so cool, i remember almost no e-convo i've had with you, i.e. we haven't had 1. stop acting cool. and i'm sure i generally only argue, not for my ego's sake or to defend a bad build, but mainly to argue that your reasoning on a bad build i probably posted is just as bad when you could come up with something better and more obvious. Exo Oo 22:22, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Luke, every time you make an attempt at comprehendable English, I imagine Shakespeare screaming in his grave. 22:42, 5 July 2009 :::what? Is ur brain the size of pnut Exo Oo 22:53, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::KJ is right. Lrn2English pls. Life 23:00, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::::loldrama. Also, at least Xtreme can admit when he's wrong. ···User_talk:Daññy 03:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) wtf Ithorian called me a ninja relic runner, and you say I have gone un-noticed! --Frosty Mc Admin 22:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Luke everytime you comment you make me more depressed because I still can't beleive I am in the same category as you. 13:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::You deserve it. -- 13:32, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::I wish people like you would stop talking to me/metioning me. it's kinda pointless and lame Exo Oo 15:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Solid argument "who r u" 15:59, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Better to be a who r u than be categorised with Luke lol---- The Liger speak to me 16:04, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Spam Exo Oo 21:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC)